Moonlight: A New Ending
by LittleMouse94
Summary: Mick and Beth are on the hunt for the now-loose Coraline, with many problems on the way. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Mick St. John jumped off his roof and gracefully landed on the sea of grass behind his luxurious apartment. It was a cloudy day, just the perfect weather for Vamps. All the same, he slid on his three-hundred dollar shades. He slipped on some black criminal-like gloves and walked quickly to the dead body that was sprawled out behind the trashcan like an eagle. The corpse was a woman who had looked like she was in great pain before she passed. There were two puncture wounds in her neck and when Mick checked, the corpse was drained of blood… and all liquids. That was definitely weird.

Mick used his since of smell to trace which Vamp had done this to this poor woman and he recognized a familiar scent. _Coraline_. He watched with his heightened senses as the now-corpse strutted down an ally. He saw Coraline jump out of nowhere and tackle the woman. He saw Coraline scare her when she revealed her fangs and the corpse's last attempt for escape… and he watched Coraline dig her fangs into the woman's chest and the woman's breath stopped. Mick had to find her.

When Mick looked up, Beth was walking towards him, her blonde hair bouncing side-to-side. "You know," Beth said, breaking Mick from his trance, "if you would convert me it wouldn't take me so long to get over here." Mick just stared for a moment. Snapping back to reality he replied, "Beth, you know I can't do that."

"Is this stubborn only-you-can-be-a-Vamp going to last forever?"

"Beth, it's not like that."

"It seems that way."

"Hey, hey hey!" Mick grabbed her arm. "I am just trying to protect you Beth." Beth looked unreadable to Mick. "Mick, I am a human, and I am breakable. Convert me and it wouldn't be that way." Beth leaned in to kiss him but Mick pushed her away. "Beth..." Beth looked soppy. "Please?" Mick ignored her question and attempted to change the subject.

"So have you found a new job yet?" Mick asked. Beth looked at him seductively. "I could be a Vampire –" "No Beth." Beth just looked at him. "This is getting ridiculous Mick." Mick turned towards her. "I have to find Coraline." Beth for the first time noticed the dead woman on the ground. "Did she do this?" Her voice became full of genuine concern. "Yes." Beth looked confused. "Didn't she get dragged back to France with her blood brothers?" "She is on the run." Beth looked alarmed. "Well if your going to catch her, Mick, take me with you." Mick looked agrivated. "Beth, you know I can't do that!"

"If you leave me here, she'll find me and use me to get to you again."

"If you come with me you may get killed."

"She will use us."

Mick knew she was right. She may be stubborn, but she is right. Mick walked her to his car around the corner. "Get in." Then he smelt _her_ scent again. She had used this very car. "What's wrong?" Beth demanded. "Mick!" Mick looked angry. "She's here," he replied. "She's here." He started the ignition and was going to follow her scent.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mick started the car and drove off. Beth began bombarding him with questions. "Where did she go? Can we find her? Where is she? Has she hurt anyone else?" Mick held up his hand. "Beth. Stop." She fell silent. Her iPhone started ringing. "Hello?" A mysterious dark voice responded on the other end. "I know who you are." Beth became scared. "Who is this?" The voice chuckled and said, "I know everything about you, Beth Turner. I know you are sitting next to Mick St. John in a black Volvo and wearing a purple sweater." Beth looked down at her very purple sweater. "What do you want?"

The stranger chuckled. "Your blood-type is AO-. I want it. Tell Mick St. John that he can give you to me or I can find it myself. He has until midnight. If he brings you quietly than you will die a sweet death. If I have to find you myself, you will die a gruesome death when I am done with you like a piece of trash." The line went dead.

Beth told Mick about this anonymous stranger. Mick was enraged, worried, and scared. "Finding Coraline can wait. You need serious protection. Let's go to Logan and see who this is." Beth looked down at her watch. It read 12:01. "Mick he have eleven hours and fifty-nine minutes." Mick checked out his window as he drove into the driveway of a house. "Beth, this guy isn't going to lose track of time. He has people who work for him and he is going to be keeping track of the minutes, hours, and seconds. He was most likely diagnosed with Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder." Beth giggled. "Since when is the sexy Mick St. John a psychologist?" Mick smiled a small smile.

Mick parked the car and went to the lonely front door. He buzzed the button and was granted entry. He and Beth walked through the house to the basement. They found Logan rocking out to the latest Guitar Hero. "Oh, yeah! Five stars on 'Through the Fire and the Flames', EXPERT! So…" he turned off his X-Box. "What can I do for two people like you today?" Mick sighed. "Logan, ever thought about living a life?" Logan laughed. "My life is right here Mick. Food, video games, and computer. What's not to live?" Beth sighed. "Beth is serious danger. We need you to trace a call she received from an anonymous caller roughly twelve minutes ago."

Logan looked alarmed. "Whoa, man. How serious?" Mick looked just as alarmed. "He threatened her Logan. We need the call traced." Logan got up onto his computer and opened up some encrypted windows. "What's your number?" Beth looked it up. "Okay, it's 555-8079." Logan typed the number into his machine as fast as lightning. "Damn. The caller wasn't on the line long enough. If he had been one for two more seconds or so … Okay. Go talk to Josef, he might be able to help you. And close the door on your way out." Logan picked his Guitar-controller back up and started rocking out to The Police. Mick rolled his eyes and walked up the stairs. Beth followed.

"Well, that was an utter waste of time." Mick looked darkened. "Not really," Beth replied. She added, "We need to go and see Josef. How are we doing on time?" Mick glanced at his wrist-watch. " 12:58. Eleven hours and two minutes.


End file.
